


The secret of the Bluebell Cafe

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that makes Howard's dishes so tasty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret of the Bluebell Cafe

Lillian loved Bluebell. She spent a whole year here before spending another year in Konohana. She moved back, realizing that she missed the friends she had made the first year. It wasn't like she hated the town on the right side of the mountain. It was a great village with awesome decorations, nice people, and a clean, fresh atmosphere. Bluebell just felt right. It was where she belonged.

Her favorite place in town was the cafe. She enjoyed many of the treats that Howard and Laney sold. She also had a huge crush on the flower seller, Cam. He lived there, so even he has tried Howard's cooking. Lillian could tell that Laney, Howard's daughter, was going to be a great baker like her father.

It was in the middle of summer when she found out what Howard's secret ingredient was.

It started off as a normal day. Lillian took care of her animals and went in town to check the request board. Howard needed material stone and lumber. After making sure she had what he wanted, she entered the shop. What she saw made her freeze in shock.

Howard was baking in his kitchen. She saw him put something that looked like fodder in there, but was brown.

"Howard? What are you adding?"

"Good moooorning Lillian. I'm getting a large shipment of my secret ingredient today from Echo Village. The farmer who lives there has a bunch of it that they don't need. It's my most important item. Barn dirt."

"Barn dirt? Is that?" Her eyes went wide, "I gotta go." She ran out of the cafe, trying to hold in her barf. It was from that day forward that she never stepped foot in that place ever again. She washed her tongue twice, absolutely disgusted.

"I wonder what's wrong with poor Lillian. Oh, looks like I need more barrrn dirt for my recipes." Howard went back to cooking.


End file.
